


My Roommate: Lance

by redandblueskies



Series: Julance 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Roommates, but it's very subtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblueskies/pseuds/redandblueskies
Summary: This is a very short piece that I wrote for Julance Day 17: Keith & Lance. Keith thinks about Lance and what it's like to have him as a roommate. Lance can be very annoying sometimes, but other times, his company is greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Julance 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816603
Kudos: 18





	My Roommate: Lance

Having Lance as a roommate had its ups and downs. When Keith moved out of Shiro’s apartment and set up an advert for a roommate, he never expected to have a Lance as a roommate. Lance was loud, obnoxious, compulsive, and energetic. But he was also kind, caring, considerate, and very pretty. 

There were moments where Lance got on Keith’s nerves. Lance would take hour long showers, leave random shirts in the kitchen or couch, play shitty pop music a little too loud for Keith’s liking. Lance also liked to invite people over a lot. Especially his friends, Pidge and Hunk. 

Lance sleeps with his bedroom door open, which means Keith gets the pleasure of hearing Lance’s loud snores. Even his snores are obnoxious. One night, Keith got up and walked over to Lance’s room. He stomped over to Lance’s bedside, where Lance is snoring his heart out. Keith took one of his pillows and shoved it in Lance’s face, waking him up.

“Either stop snoring, or close the goddamn door so I don’t hear it.” Keith snapped, beyond annoyed. Lance rubbed his eyes awake and glared back, “If I close the door, the room gets hot! Do you want me to sweat the bed?! I would have to wash it every night if I do, and we would be wasting laundry detergent, which, by the way, YOU have to go buy tomorrow. A mimir, good night, Keith.” Lance turned back around and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds. Keith blinked and walked back to his room, stunned. 

Sometimes having Lance as a roommate was hard. Other times, having Lance as a roommate was incredibly rewarding. Lance and Keith definitely had their good moments, too. Sunday nights were the times when Lance and Keith would spend hours doing last minute homework for college. There were times when Lance had more work than Keith, or Keith had more work than Lance. Whenever Keith is overloaded with school work, Lance is always there to keep him sane. 

One particular winter, after Keith finished his 5 hours of homework, Keith’s brain was burnt out. He sat on the floor in front of the couch, rubbing his temples. Lance appeared from around the corner, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. “Finally done with homework?” Lance asked, handing Keith a mug. Keith took it carefully and sighed, “Finally. I’m beat.” Lance sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. “Come on buddy, you need to rest that big brain of yours. We’re watching a movie.” Keith sat down and covered himself with their shared blanket. 

When Lance put on a childish cartoon movie, Keith didn’t comment on it. Just like how Lance never says anything when Keith ends up asleep on Lance’s shoulder during movie nights. Lance and Keith are opposites. Lance annoys Keith to no end. But Lance is also warm, and beautiful, and Keith could never ask for a better roommate. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short, but I originally wrote it for twitter. I decided to just post it here cause why not. If it gets enough attention I might write a part 2 which would be longer and more detailed than this. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
